cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
Go, Diego, Go!: The Lost Episode
Well, you guys know about that show named Go, Diego, Go! The children's television show, Go, Diego, Go! relies on play-along viewing and introducing and interaction while introducing kids to Spanish words, encouraging movement, incorporating songs, and teaching kids to overcome challenges. Diego also models important attributes for young children, such as a love of learning, a respect for the environment, and a desire to help others. I am a man who is in his 40's and I bought this DVD for Go, Diego, Go for my latino son who is 4-years-old because he loves Diego. 10 minutes later I put it in and I heard someone screaming because they heard someone got posses. I though I was hearing stuff but it was actually real and I didn't pay no mind to it. I got up and I was popping some popcorn in the microwave. I got the popcorn out of the cabinet, but even before I put the popcorn in the oven I heard the pots moving and someone knocking on the door. I ran back to my son. 5 seconds later, the popcorn was done. We sat down and eat it. So the Diego DVD was playing and the title said "Go, Diego, Go!: The Lost Episode!" So my 4-year-old latino son got the remote and played it. As soon as he clicked played, he heard someone screaming again. The person got shot in the heart. The ambulance and the police came and they took care of the situation. The theme song started to play but it was in a different version. When the theme song was done, the episode faded in slowly, but u know that is not how it goes it just goes straight to the episode. My son was still hungry so I cooked "Arroz con Pollo" it was delisioco for him. 15 minutes later, I heard my special vase cracked. I ran to the bathroom, and the lights were flashing. Everything was possessed in the bathroom. I ran back to the couch in the living room to my son. When I came back he got shot, and from that day on I can only remember the ambulance and police officers coming. The only thing the police was there for was who did the crime. My son got carried to the emergency room while I was watching Go, Diego, Go!: The Lost Episode. Then I saw Diego's cousin Dora showed up. This story reminded me of Coraline. Afterwards Diego got posses and Boots came in. His eyes had stopwatches on it and he was sleepwalking to Dora. When 6:00pm came the episode still ran and my son arrived home. He had perfect memory and he ask the question " Why didn't they have Baby Jaguar in the episode?" Two minutes later, Baby Jaguar came in the scene and he said " Shut the f*** up or else.........." 1 minute later he interrupted Diego, and Dora conversation and he said "I'll jump out the screen "I'll take your eyeballs out!" He said. When 8:00 came, we shut the TV off and we went to bed. My son wanted to sleep with me because he was scared. 2 hours later, the TV came on and Diego said "What the f*** is all this wind man I told you I wanted to stay my ass home!" "Man I'm gonna bounce." He sound like a person that came from Georgia. Then two minutes later, Dora came in the screen and said " Hey mother f****** dis y'all girl Dora." Boots: "And y'all ready know who I is." From that night on my son had nightmares. I stayed up all morning long. When 10:00am came my son couldn't wake up because he died in his sleep.